


A Chat with a Druid

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Avalon sits down to tea and a chat with Madelyn. Madelyn belongs to firgrove on tumblr.





	A Chat with a Druid

Avalon carefully removed the kettle from the burner, pouring it out into a teapot already infused with special druid herbs. The druids had herbs to induce sleep, calm nerves, cure headaches, soothe various other bodily aches, compel someone to tell the truth, chill someone, warm someone, stop someone's heart, and of course the always-popular (mostly thanks to the Soul Riders) brew to help make that time of the month just that little bit easier. Today's brew, however, had no such magical herbs in it, it just tasted good. Though, there was just a pinch of truth tansy, and a ground leaf of kindness herb to make this meeting go smoothly. Not that Avalon was worried about it going too badly, but it never hurt to be too cautious.

The knock at the door came as soon as Avalon had set the pot of tea down on the table. He smiled beneath his cowl. Perfect timing. Avalon floated over to the door, which he opened to find a somewhat nervous-looking Madelyn Applenight standing on his doorstep. Hmm. Perhaps he should have put some calming chamomile in that brew as well. But oh well, perhaps the kindness herb would do just as well.

"Come in, Madelyn," said Avalon, keeping his voice calm. Madelyn didn't need to worry, this was just a casual chat, after all. But she still looked nervous as she walked inside, fingers toying with the ends of her chestnut hair. Avalon led the way into the dining room, where he pulled out a chair so that she could sit down.

"Thanks," said Madelyn, sitting down carefully and tapping her fingers on the table. Avalon ignored the tapping, knowing that she'd stop as soon as she had a cup to occupy her hands with.

"Do you take any milk or sugar?" asked Avalon. "Though I don't recommend milk, this brew tastes quite good and I worry that the milk might spoil it."

"I think I'll taste it first," said Madelyn, twisting her fingers together now instead of tapping the table, worrying that the sound had been annoying him.

"Okay," said Avalon, and carried the sugar bowl over to the table while he held the two cups with his fingers. He set them down, pouring out Madelyn's cup first before he sat down and poured his own cup.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Madelyn, dragging her cup towards herself.

"No," said Avalon after a suitable pause had passed. He wanted her to think that he'd thought about it, although he had. But he'd done most of his thinking last night, and had already come to a decision. Hence his invitation this morning for her to come around to his place for a chat.

"Really?" asked Madelyn, understandable surprise colouring her voice. She took quite a large gulp of her tea, and Avalon mourned the loss of good flavour. He, himself, sipped his tea slowly, savouring the delicious flavours that danced across his tongue. Madelyn's face turned red from the heat of her drink, and Avalon hid a smile in his cowl.

"Yes," said Avalon. "While your fraternising with the enemy is concerning, at least you have not joined either of them."

"They're hot but I know my responsibilities," said Madelyn. "I know I'm supposed to be here. And they're evil, but they're so..." She took another drink of her tea, this one a smaller one. Avalon was surprised that the tansy was working so quickly, unless Madelyn had just decided to be honest.

"I am curious about one thing, though," said Avalon. Madelyn looked at him curiously. "What is it that attracts you to them?"

"They're hot," said Madelyn. "I mean, have you seen them?" Avalon chuckled.

"I must confess, I do not understand what you see in them," said Avalon. 

"Ok, so, Darko is really buff and I just want to wrap my legs around him and-" Madelyn suddenly stopped speaking, and Avalon tried very hard not to laugh. And there was the truth tansy. She quickly closed her mouth, so quickly that she almost bit her tongue.

"And Anwir?" asked Avalon. "You love horses, so how can you possibly overlook his mistreatment of them?"

"He's extremely handsome, and his voice, and what did you put in this tea, Avalon?"

"Merely something to help the truth come out," said Avalon, waving his hand. Madelyn immediately stopped drinking the tea, pushing it away from her. Some of it sloshed over onto the table despite the cup only being half-empty, such was the force with which she pushed it. Drat, he'd forgotten that truth tansy would also make him tell the truth. But oh well, the truth was out now, there was no going back. Perhaps he should have only drugged her tea, but she definitely would have noticed that.

"Did you bring me here to talk with me or drug me?" asked Madelyn, quickly standing up from the table. "At least Darko and Anwir don't drug me to get what they want, they don't have to, because I'd give it to them anyway because I want to." Her cheeks were redder than her hair now, and Avalon began to feel just a touch of guilt. It was only his curiosity that had driven him, nothing on behalf of the druids.

"Just to talk," said Avalon. "I'm sorry, I should not have put truth tansy in your tea. But while you are being honest, perhaps I should be honest too."

"What do you mean?" asked Madelyn, her legs trembling as she stood there. "Please don't hit on me, I might actually throw up."

"No, no, I won't do that, don't worry," said Avalon. "Please, sit back down. I fear that you may faint once you see my honest truth."

"Now I'm kind of scared," said Madelyn, but sat down, mostly because her shaky legs were threatening to mutiny.

"Don't be," said Avalon, and, taking a deep breath, he pulled back his hood. Immediately, Madelyn screamed, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry!" said Madelyn. "I just wasn't expecting... that. I mean, I knew you were ugly, but are you the headless horseman?"

"What? Oh, shoot," said Avalon. In his excitement, he'd forgotten to form his head. "There."

"That's a bit better," said Madelyn. "But I didn't expect the druids to practice self-mutilation."

"These are runes for protection," said Avalon, touching the scars that decorated his bald skull and face. He touched a spiral one around his eye, one that had been particularly painful to receive. "This one helps me to see the truth."

"So is that how you know that I'm telling the truth?" asked Madelyn.

"No, that was a bad explanation," said Avalon. "Sorry, it's been so long since I've had to explain these runes to someone."

"No kidding," said Madelyn.

"Does Darko have runes?" Avalon asked, without thinking. Madelyn blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I'd know," said Madelyn. "He has tatts. Tattoos."

"Yes, I am aware of that abbreviation," said Avalon. "Can I assume that you do not know what these runes are for?"

"Well, I've never asked," said Madelyn. "My mind is usually... elsewhere when I'm with him."

"Hmm... very well," said Avalon. "And Darko and Anwir have never met?"

"Not as far as I know," said Madelyn, rubbing her arms. "Geez, I didn't know I was supposed to be spying for you. Please don't ask me to do that."

"I won't," said Avalon. "Can I ask you to stop seeing them?"

"Please don't," said Madelyn, the tansy making her tongue slip and her blush crawl down her neck.

"Alright," said Avalon. "At least you're not attracted to my brother." Madelyn didn't say anything, so Avalon sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Straight people."

"But aren't you straight?" asked Madelyn.

"It's a saying I've picked up from the Soul Riders," said Avalon.

"Heh, well, you've got a point," said Madelyn. She sipped at her cool tea again, either forgetting about the truth tansy or just needing more of that delicious kindness herb. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Why, do you have a date or something?" asked Avalon. Madelyn blushed.

"No, at least, not an official one," said Madelyn.

"Something else, then?" asked Avalon. "Chickens to catch or something? One of those other things that you do when you're not helping to save the world?"

"Honestly, even the little things on Jorvik end up saving the world for someone," said Madelyn.

"So is that why you keep getting distracted by them?" asked Avalon.

"Not really," said Madelyn. "It's mostly because it takes forever for the druids to do anything."

"Some things take time," said Avalon. "We have to organise things, we can't just go rushing headlong into things."

"I know," said Madelyn. "But it does get boring, just waiting around. I have to do other things, like train horses and muck stalls and help people."

"Yes, I'm quite sure that acting will help save the world," said Avalon.

"It will if we have to trick the Dark Riders again," said Madelyn. "I'm pretty sure they won't fall for Lisa's 'acting' again."

"Yes, I heard about that," said Avalon. "Terrible." 

"It really was," said Madelyn. "I don't know how they fell for it. I mean, I wasn't even carrying a blanket or anything."

"Our enemy is stupid but they are not to be underestimated," said Avalon. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Huh?" To Madelyn's surprise, she found that she had managed to finish her cup of tea. "Oh, uh... yes please." Avalon smiled as he poured her another cup. This time, Madelyn put in some sugar, not that she needed it with how sweet the kindness herb already was.

This time, Avalon allowed Madelyn to drink in silence while he sipped at his own tea. At last, once she set her cup back down, he spoke again.

"Please tell me that you have at least not slept with my brother," said Avalon. Had Madelyn been drinking, she would have sprayed tea across the table.

"No," said Madelyn, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I'd have to fight people for him."

"Good," said Avalon. More silence, and then: "One more truth."

"Yes?" said Madelyn, knowing what it would be. Her heart was pounding now.

"Is it true?" asked Avalon. He didn't need to be specific, there were those rumours that Madelyn hadn't tried to quell.

"Yes," said Madelyn, quietly.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Avalon. Madelyn shook her head.

"No," said Madelyn, needing to say something, even if her small voice didn't do much to break the silence. Avalon got up, walked around the table, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Much as it pains me to do so, I will not immediately demand anything of you," said Avalon. "As long as I know that I'm not going to be an uncle. Yet. But Evergray is infertile. Hopefully."

"Wow, no slut shaming? That's a surprise," said Madelyn. Avalon only gave her shoulder a warm squeeze.

"I will not judge," said Avalon. "Nor will I force. I will, however, be here for you if you need anything. Though I do have a suggestion."

"What?" asked Madelyn, trying not to show her trembling too much.

"At the very least, try to avoid Darko," said Avalon. "If he finds out, I have no doubt that he will keep you there on the oil rig with him."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Madelyn. "And Anwir would throw me out if..."

"You still have time to decide," said Avalon.

"I didn't expect that you, of all people, would be so understanding," said Madelyn.

"It is one of my hidden traits," said Avalon with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me, Madelyn."

"At least I've learned my lesson," said Madelyn. "I'll start... you know, if I do... ugh."

"I will supply you with tonics," said Avalon.

"Avalon, it's the 21st Century," said Madelyn. "There's a little pill, and little rubbers, and-"

"Alright, alright, I'm so caught up in druid tonics and mixtures that I forget that human medicine has come in leaps and bounds," said Avalon while Madelyn laughed at him.

"It's okay," said Madelyn. "Thank you for the offer anyway."

"My door is always open," said Avalon. "For whatever you need."

"Thanks," said Madelyn, smiling. Avalon's kindness almost brought her to tears, it was just so unexpected. But it was more than welcome.


End file.
